lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AskSuzette101
Rules NO CALLING ME A WATEVER WHEN IM NOT DOING ANYTHING IT REALLY HURTS AND ITS JUST MEAN DONT SEND ME A MESSGAE TILL U WAHNA GET WHAT I AM TELLING U U ARE NOT WORTH IT UNLESS UR READY TO STOP FREEDOM IS ALLOWED BUT NOT WHEN YOU REALLY MAKE SOMEONE GO INTO DEPRESSION LIKE SOMEONE DID TO ME! Ohh sava I'm back GabiAprilHaleyandScraps9 (talk) 00:07, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Back I'm back too. Bubble wuz here (talk) 00:14, November 19, 2013 (UTC) please be on Okay First of all I'm sorry since I actually did delete it without informing you. Second of all if you do want to bring them back at least: Fix Teto's name. It's copyrighted. Also fix her with the proper template. Take Jock seriously.... Cookiez-chan LCD Wikia 07:22, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I miss Lalaloopsy me being on and now she hates me every time I been nice to her....... and no one makes since anymore they don't want me to look they domn't want me to type why am I losing all my friends it isn't my fault I'm different in personality what to do ~AskSuzette101 Well there is nothing you can do no one cares no one does anything about it II'm admin I shouldn't have to have permission for everything because Chris never asks permission to do stuff and shes just an admin not the founder so all we can do is wait for people to understand how sad having to be friends with yourself because no no else understands ~AskSuzete101 You ok? I want you to be on! Wikia is kind of boring without you... Bubble wuz here (talk) 15:47, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, okay I do admit I was a teensy bit pissed 'cause you were leaving the wiki. Would be boring without you. Sorry? Cookiez-chan .... Wanna leave a message? 18:13, January 5, 2014 (UTC) hi suzie! I'm on! and so tell me da plan! :D Lalaloopsy506 (talk) 21:08, January 19, 2014 (UTC) thanks 4 da lil plans! let's chat! :D Lalaloopsy506 (talk) 21:32, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh No What if she copies your avatar again? I mean she copies everything you do what are we supposed to do she just a big copy cat! GabiAprilHaleyandScraps9 (talk) 16:09, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Urika I got rid of Urika. I got ashamed of her. Mordecai is better than Rigby (talk) 12:35, January 21, 2014 (UTC) but um U called me a monster and said i was Caroline and now i dont know who i should side with Friends dont call friends monsters GabiAprilHaleyandScraps9 (talk) 18:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) um Go on the yeah I drew something worthy again forum and look at 4evrstrawberryz deleted post she said anime was stupid and all made up and she called us all stupid pies. She also called you out for unblocking suruki. She sent me a message saying are you even my friend anymore?!? the reason I am telling you this is because she called you out GabiAprilHaleyandScraps9 (talk) 18:46, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Armies, Assemble! We have GOT to find Scraps. First you must tell me every single wiki she's been on. She might be on those wikis by herself! Lalaloopsy Kid (talk) 20:31, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Suz, those messages on chat weren't about you. I'm friends with you. I got offended by another member that treats me like I'M NOT THE OWNER. I just let my steam out on the chat. I couldn't reply to you on chat cuz I didn't know you were there until I saw your messages. Please stay. :( Aliah the Theresian and Alie the Theresian (talk) 06:49, May 13, 2014 (UTC) FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALCON PUNCH! ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 10:29, June 6, 2014 (UTC)